Roads, railroads and airports have traditionally been constructed on foundations of earth and rock without heat insulation. Such foundations are, to a greater o lesser degree, susceptible to frost damage such as heaving and surface cracking. In addition, roads are commonly built with insufficient carrying capacity leading to washboarding and damage to the road surface.